Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. An increasing number of electronic devices, such as consumer electronic devices, are adapted to interact with non-volatile memory devices. In some circumstances it may be desired to control access to data stored in non-volatile memory devices, such as to enforce a security policy or a distribution policy regarding the data. One previous approach to controlling access to data stored at the memory device is to lock the memory device. Other approaches have included cryptography or protection mechanisms such as digital rights management to control access to the data stored at the storage device. However, in current implementations these approaches have not always addressed all security issues thus requiring further improvements.